


It's Coming

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [29]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: X-Men, Pyro/Iceman, maybe we're just trying too hard





	

The awkward silence builds between them, the only sound being the click and swish of John's favorite shark teeth lighter.

Bobby sighs and leans back on the bed, regretting the words that are going to come out of his mouth, but knowing they have to be said; it's not healthy for them to continue whatever it is between them; it's not working out and Bobby knows it, so he's going to save what's left of them before it gets destroyed by this so called relationship.

He turns to John and catches his eye, knowing the other teen knows what's coming and knowing that he hates Bobby just a little bit for it, but Bobby forces the words out, "Look, this isn't working, maybe we're just trying too hard, but I don't think we should continue this anymore", and swallows back tears when all John does is nod.


End file.
